Barry the Butcher
by Noel Rosarys Lake
Summary: When Barry kidnapped Winry, what if he did other things to her than chop her up? Suggested rape and sexual themes.


Look, I'm sorry about not updating anything else, I'm stuck, and I'm concocting yet ANOTHER chaptered fanfic. Sorry all. By the way, *points to person next to me* this is my friend Leanna.

Leanna: *hits me with the blunt side of an oversized shuriken* ITS LEA DAMNIT!!!!! Leanna makes me sound like some English princess in one of those freaking poofy dresses.

Ow….you know, your Yuffie fetish is starting to creep ME out….and I almost killed someone for mispronouncing a name! Anyways, this is just what I believe what would happen if Al and others had shown up at the butchers late, and Barry were even MORE of a sick freak. And sorry if I don't know that one lieutenants name. I'll make one up, or leave it blank. Meh.

Lea: Start typing before I hit you with Kurokaze again.

Damn shuriken….*whack*

I stepped outside the mess hall with Lieutenant Aksin, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"That's odd. I told her to wait right here…" he scratched the back of his head in thought, "wonder where she could've wandered off to…"I walked down the steps , and he asked me, "What's up mister Elric?"

I examined some wet footprints leading up to a large puddle, even though it was hot as hell out, and hadn't rained for forever. I saw a small screw lying next to the puddle, so I grabbed it. I stared at it, "Is this…?" then gasped, tore off my right glove and rolled my sleeve up a little, comparing this screw to the one in my arm. They matched. "Winry?"

Aksin breathed heavily, and shuffled his feet a bit, next to me. I looked down at his feet, and saw a tire mark. "Was there a car stopped here when you left her?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. There's always refrigerated trucks parked here when they drop off food for the mess hall."

'Refrigerated trucks.' I thought to myself. My mind flashed back to my conversation with Hughes, about how the body's were left without any notice. "A car that can hide bodies-Oh no!" I turned and started to run and follow the tire tracks left by the truck.

Aksin called after me, "Where are you going mister Elric?" but didn't attempt to follow.

It took me a minute, but I finally found the truck parked next to a door. I tried it, it was open. I stepped inside, and was hit by a blast of cold air. I could see fog rising off the floor, and large pig carcasses hanging from meat hooks. I stopped, and looked around me for a second. I noticed a lump of brown and green huddled next to a locker.

I ran over, and crouched down next to the woman. "Miss, are you alright?" She nodded her head yes, shivering from the cold. "Have you seen others like you in here?"

She pointed to my left and said in a hushed tone, "Over there…a young girl…"

I stood up, smirking. "Okay, I can just go grab her, and we can get the hell out of this place." I turned to her. "Don't worry ma'am, you're in safe hands now-" I was cut off by something wooden hitting the back of my head.

I awoke to the sound of a whetstone being used. As soon as I was up, I saw that woman standing in front of me, over the whetstone. I struggled to get up, but my right arm was gone, and my left arm and waist bound to a chair by a metal chain.

She stopped sharpening her knife and said, "My hero awakes…"

I got angry. "Why you-" She cut me off.

"Word on the playground is you can transmute without a circle, just using your hands." She snatched my automail arm off the table in front of her, and said, "So to be safe…" then set it back down. She started to laugh, her voice deepening just a bit. She reached up to her hair and pulled it down forward; a wig. It was a man with short blonde hair. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Barry, and this here is my butcher shop."

I was surprised. "You're a man…" I gasped out.

He exclaimed in a happy voice, "Guilty as charged. And to reward you for making it this far, we have a _special _guest." He stepped to his left, and I could feel every part of my body quiver with rage.

Winry was lying on the floor, remnants of what used to be a white dress of sorts lying on her body, the only piece left was around her chest.. There were cuts and bruises all along her body. Two very large bruises were on the sides of her hips, and I could see her face. It was bruised, and tear streaked, but her eyes seemed almost dead. Until they saw mine.

Winry suddenly became frightened. "E-Ed…run" she croaked out.

Barry stepped back in front of her, and laughed.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" I screamed out at him.

He seemed giddy, all of a sudden. "Oh," he said, "I just had a little _fun_ with her before I was going to cut her up. But then I heard you coming, so I couldn't get to. But now you get to watch, oh, I hope my performance is above your expectations." He reached down to grab Winry.

I reached my hand into my back pocket and pulled out the bolt Winry dropped earlier, and started scratching into the chain. "You sick-! Why are you doing this?" He stopped, and stood back up.

"Why? What a strange little question that is. Oh, I suppose you could say I do it because I like to. But, it's really…" he walked forward, and crouched into my face, his just a little bit away, a crazed look in his eye, "I love to hear them scream as my blade slowly peels away every piece of flesh they have." I finished my transmutation circle, pushed my finger up against it, and activated it.

The chain wrapped around me snapped, swung around into the front of me, and transmuted into a steel rod. Barry was shocked, and backed up. After it stopped, he got angry and charged me with his butchers' knife, "You little!" I dodged out of the way before the knife hit me. I snagged the rod with my foot, and kicked it over to my hand.

Barry pulled the knife out of the chair and swung it at me. I gasped in fear, and put my left leg up to stop the blade. He knocked my foot down and swung again, and I used the rod to stop it from hitting me, pushed it away, got up and ran. I ran into a pig, and barely dodged another swing from Barry, but I fell to the floor. I scooted backwards away from him, and started swinging the rod at him, and it smashed on the palm of his left hand. I could see the blood spurt from it.

He just stood there, staring at his hand, so I used this moment to run over to the table and grab my arm. I kept running, until I heard Barry laughing, so I turned my head over my shoulder, and tripped over something. I sat up, scared as hell, and pushed my arm back into its connector joint. I don't have to tell you my scream echoed throughout the whole room.

The pig hanging next to me was shoved away, and Barry stood there, an evil look in his eyes, and his tongue hanging out, as if he were hungry. I smacked my hands together, and transmuted my right hand into a blade. Then Barry swung his blade down at me. I raised my arm up to block it, crying out in fear. But the pig he pushed out of pulled on the chain of the next one, and that shoved him onto me. He pushed himself up just enough to strike at me with the knife, but I smacked it out of his hand. I pulled my arm back, screaming, and thrust it forward, my eyes squeezed shut.

I felt something wet splatter across me face. I opened my eyes, and my blade was in Barry's neck, a sadistic smile was on his face. I ripped my blade out of his throat, and kicked him off, horrified. I scrambled off my feet, and ran back towards where Winry was.

I stooped down when I reached her. When she saw me, she tried to shrink away. I pulled off my jacket, sat her up, and wrapped it around her. I pulled her into a hug, trying to forget the blood spewing out of Barry's throat.

I could feel her crying as she pushed her face into my shoulder. She muttered to me, "I don't…I don't want you to see me like this…" and started sobbing.

I sat there, letting her cry. Pretty soon, she stopped crying. "Winry…," I said, and she looked up at me, "I-I killed him…Winry, I killed him…" I could feel the tears rolling off my face, dragging the splatter of blood along with it. She pushed her face back into my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me.

We sat like that for a while, before everyone found us. Al put his hand on my shoulder, and I picked up Winry, and stood up. I walked out of the butcher shop, carrying Winry, she was snuggled up against my chest, sleeping soundly. I walked back to my hotel, ignoring the questioning stares from everyone on the street and in the lobby. I walked down the hall, and used my foot to open my door.

After I closed the door, I went over to put Winry on the bed, but when I laid her down, she grabbed my shirt. "Don't leave me…" she said, her voice quivering.

"I won't…I won't…" I said back to her. I lay down next to her, and she rolled onto my chest, hugging me. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Promise me…promise me you won't ever leave me…" she whispered, so quietly, I barely heard her.

I pulled her closer. "I promise." And then I fell into my nightmares of murder.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I rushed it a little at the end. My back was paining me a wee bit, so it affected my skills. And I know Leanna gonna murder me when she sees I put her in this, and revealed her insane Yuffie problems. O.o


End file.
